Eureka Baby
Ending theme song second season, performed by Natsuko Asou. Romaji= Hirameite (Pa!) Kagayaite (Pi!)-Den (Po!)-Kyuu (Pa!) Pikkanko (hai) Shinten shinai yo Dare ka jama shi teru… No, no! Zenzen tarinai sore ga mondai no kōbaisū Ryōkai sorenari Nani ga hontō no koto… Baby? Mi tetara koko de zukai shite yo Baby! Kotoba mo kazu mo kimi o arawasenai (chu chu chu chu~) Kokoro ga biribiri suru S to (gyu~ Paaaaan!) N no jiryoku de (S , S, Super kuttsuite Number I say No. 1 Boy!) Omedetō! Ima kara kimi wa My, ma, my “o ta ka-ra” Tokubetsu nanda dō natte mo Gyutto ne gyutto ne hanasanai Watashi wa koi shitai yume ni genkai wa iranai Tokubetsuda yo ne aa~ chatta mon Kon'na watashi mo yurushichae Hirameita (Pa!) Kagayaita (Pi!) Sei (Po!) Kai (Pa!) Pittanko (gyu~tsu) Kanjō yure sugi Ai de bunkai shitai… Test, test! Monmon o nayami areru seishun wa takaku-kei Keisan e takuso Dakedo junsui de ite… Baby? Zurushite saki ni ikanaide hoshii Baby! Honki de tsuyoku kimi o dakishimetara (ah ah ah ahh~) Atama ga kurakura suru S ga (ni ~yu ̄ ~tsu Pooooon!) L ni narudesho (S , S, Size seichōda Higher I feel high tension love!) Kimaridesu! Imanara watashi Run, ra, Run“o te a-ge” Tsukamaete yo ne chansuna nda yo Gyutto kachi ~yuttokashitemiru? Watashi to mirai to kimi to shunkan no sukima ni Aratana sekai deki chatta ne Isso kono mama mogutcha e Sono ato de (Pa!) Ikinari no (Pi!)-Den (Po!)-Kyuu (Pa!) Pikkanko (hai) Ah, ha! Yokan-ippaida yo Baby! Ah, ha! Yokan-ippaida yo Baby! Mō zenzen tarinakute sore ga mondaida ne (Baby!) Watashi to, ne? Watashi to… hirameite! (Yeah!!) Omedetō! Ima kara kimi wa My, ma, my “o ta ka-ra” Tokubetsu nanda dō natte mo Gyutto ne gyutto ne hanasanai Watashi wa koi shitai yume ni genkai wa iranai Tokubetsuda yo ne aa~ chatta mon Kon'na watashi mo yurushichae Hirameita (Pa!) Kagayaita (Pi!) Sei (Po!) Kai (Pa!) Pittanko (gyu~tsu) |-| Nihongo= 閃いて (Pa!) 輝いて (Pi!) 電 (Po!) 球 (Pa!) ぴっかんこ (はいっ) 進展しないよ 誰か邪魔してる…No,no! ぜんぜん足りない それが問題の公倍数 了解それなり 何が本当のこと…Baby? 見てたらここで図解してよ Baby! 言葉も数も君を表せない 心がビリビリする S と (ぎゅーっ Paaaaan!) N の磁力で (S,S,Super くっついて Number I say No.1 boy!) おめでとう! いまから君は My,ma,my“お・た・か・ら” 特別なんだどうなっても ぎゅっとねぎゅっとね離さない 私は恋したい 夢に限界はいらない 特別だよね会っちゃったもん こんな私も許しちゃえ 閃いた (Pa!) 輝いた (Pi!) 正 (Po!) 解 (Pa!) ぴったんこ (ぎゅっ) 感情ゆれすぎ 愛で分解したい…Test,test! もんもんお悩み 荒れる青春は多角形 計算へたくそ だけど純粋でいて…Baby? ずるして先に行かないで欲しい Baby! 本気で強く君を抱きしめたら 頭がくらくらする S が (にゅーっ Pooooon!) L になるでしょ (S,S,Size 成長だ Higher I feel high tension love!) 決まりです! いまなら私 Run,ra,Run“お・て・あ・げ” 捕まえてよねチャンスなんだよ ぎゅっとかちゅっとかしてみる? 私と未来と君と瞬間のスキマに 新たな世界できちゃったね いっそこのまま潜っちゃえ その後で (Pa!) いきなりの (Pi!) 電 (Po!) 球 (Pa!) ぴっかんこ (はいっ) Ah,ha! 予感いっぱいだよ Baby! Ah,ha! 予感いっぱいだよ Baby! もうぜんぜん足りなくて それが問題だね (Baby!) 私と、ね? 私と…閃いて! (yeah!!) おめでとう! いまから君は My,ma,my“お・た・か・ら” 特別なんだどうなっても ぎゅっとねぎゅっとね離さない 私は恋したい 夢に限界はいらない 特別だよね会っちゃったもん こんな私も許しちゃえ 閃いた (Pa!) 輝いた (Pi!) 正 (Po!) 解 (Pa!) ぴったんこ (ぎゅっ) |-| English= It sparks (Pa!) It shines (Pi!)-Den (Po!)-Kyuu (Pa!) Pikannko (hai) There is no progress Someone is interfering... No, no! It is not enough at all, it's a common multiple of the problem A reasonable understanding What is the real thing... Baby? The illustration I'm looking at here, let's do it Baby! The words and the numbers can't represent you My heart starts trembling. S and (gyu~ Paaaaan!) N are magnetic forces (S, S, Super sticking close Number I say No.1 boy!) Congratulations! From now on you are My, ma, my "treasure" You are special no matter what it becomes Tightly, tightly I won't let you go I want to love, I don't need the limit of dreams It is a special meeting right? Forgive such me It sparks here (Pa!) It shines here (Pi!) Sei (Po!) Kai (Pa!) Pittanko (gyu~tsu) Feelings sway too much I want to solve it with love... Test, test! Question, question worries, that is the youth polygon Unskilled in calculation However it is pure... Baby? I don't want you to go ahead and cheat Baby! The truth is I want to embrace you strongly My head becomes dizzy. S will (nyu~tsu Pooooon!) become L, right? (S, S, Size growth Higher I feel high tension love!) It's decided! Right now I am Run, ra, Run "helpless" It is your chance of catching me Will you embrace tightly or try to kiss? The gap between I, the future, you, and the moment Is possible to be done in the new world Sooner, while like this, dive Afterwards(Pa!) Suddenly (Pi!)-Den (Po!)-Kyuu (Pa!) Pikkanko (hai) Ah, ha! I'm feeling full Baby! Ah, ha! I'm feeling full Baby! Already being insufficient is not a problem at all (Baby!) With me, right? With me... Let's spark! (Yeah!!) Congratulations! From now on you are My, ma, my "treasure" You are special no matter what it becomes Tightly, tightly I won't let you go I want to love, I don't need the limit of dreams It is a special meeting right? Forgive such me It sparks here (Pa!) It shines here (Pi!) Sei (Po!) Kai (Pa!) Pittanko (gyu~tsu) Video Category:Music Category:Ending Theme